The term “biomaterial” refers to uni- or multicellular living organisms, in particular microorganisms, which live in an aqueous environment with oxygen content. Such organisms are increasingly used to check the effect of pharmacological substances on living organisms in a testing device. Such tests replace tests on mammals.
Especially microorganisms floating in water, however, require a permanent minimum flow of the water, so as not to stick to the test container wall and keep moving. The test containers at best have a size of few cubic millimeters, so that the dosage of the flow rate and flow velocity of the fluid as well as the exactly dosed addition of the pharmacological substances to be tested is problematic.
The invention creates a micro fluid dosing unit for such testing device as well as a testing device itself, which is simplified.